Welcome Home
by Hotarukun
Summary: Neal inevitably integrates himself into their lives anyways. Fluff. Friendship.


**AN: This is what I feel like is going to happen in the future. They're like this little crazy family to me. And I absolutely fell in love with all of the actors on this show. Even Kate whom I want to kill. Enjoy!**

Elizabeth walked into her living room after a long day at work…what a bridezilla. Not like SHE knew the bride's monster-in-law was allergic to peanuts.

She was surprised to see Neal curled up in the corner of the couch, fast asleep. Or…asleep, at least. His long legs and arms stuck out at odd angles and his eyebrows were drawn together. The con artist looked anything but comfortable.

Her husband was on the opposite end, laptop propped up on his lap, intent on whatever he was doing. Peter was either unmindful of or totally oblivious to the young man passed out beside him.

"You look even more exhausted than unusual," she commented lightly, smiling when Peter jumped, laptop half sliding off his knees before he caught it.

"Oh, hey El." He kissed her on the cheek when she bent over him expectantly. "I didn't even hear you come in."

She nodded her dark head to the right. "Neal didn't either."

Peter looked over, following her gaze. "Oh, wow." He gave a soft laugh. "I wish he'd tell me he's going to konk out in the middle of research." His tone softened for a minute and Elizabeth Burke watched her husband fondly. "I don't think he's been sleeping much lately."

The caterer gave a sigh and pulled the afghan down over Neal. She couldn't help noticing the dark circles under his tightly closed eyes, or the five o'clock shadow over a clenched jaw. "Is this because of Kate?" She asked in a low, frustrated tone, knowing Peter saw the same things she did,

He let out a gusty sigh and ran a hand through already untidy hair. "Probably. The kid is absolutely in love with her. He still believes she's on his side."

Elizabeth didn't take her eyes off the gangly young man, worry and the urge to protect rising up from her sensitive heart. "Why would she do this to him? How could you do something like this our—" She broke off and Peter tilted his head up to look at her wide, startled blue eyes.

"Our 'Neal'?" He asked, half-amused, half-surprised. "Is that what you were going to say?" He raised his eyebrows when she didn't reply right away, looking embarrassed.

"No," she murmured. "That's not what I was going to say…exactly."

Peter watched her a moment more, thoughtful. When he got finally understood, he cleared his throat noisily and stood up. "Coffee?" He asked casually.

Elizabeth gave him a grateful half-smile. "I'll make it," she offered, heading into the kitchen, quiet, thinking.

Peter drew the covers up to Neal's chin and hovered inches in front of his friend's face. "I know you're awake, you little imp." He squinted at him for a while before rolling his eyes and starting after his wife.

Neal smirked to himself. "Goodnight, Peter," he called, softly but clearly.

The detective paused and spun on his heel, reaching down to ruffle the man's dark hair. "Goodnight, mooch."

_Our son, _all three of them knew she was going to say. _Our son._

_hotarukun_

Neal let himself into the Burke's home using the key Peter had (amazingly) entrusted him with. The detective was going to be staying at work late that night, and what with Fowler lurking behind closed doors, Peter wanted someone with Elizabeth at all times. Someone he trusted.

"Trust" never used to be such an important word to Neal Caffrey. That, like a lot of things, had changed since he'd began working with Peter Burke—the guy who had arrested him…twice.

"Welcome home," Elizabeth's voice called down pleasantly from upstairs.

Neal winced and smiled at the same time, knowing she'd been expecting her husband. "It's me."

She appeared at the top of the stairs, dark hair piled up elegantly. She was wearing one of the mysterious smiles she put on that told you more than what was possible with mere words. Her bright eyes were kind and amused as she fastened her dangly earrings. "I know," she said matter-of-factly.

He blinked, thrown for a loop. "You do?"

She came down the stairs, explaining. "Peter called right after you left." She tilted her head. "I have a catering seminar to go to. Would you like to join me?"

He gave her a skeptical look.

"There will be food," she pressed. The singsonged: "And girls."

He nodded curtly and decisively and held out his arm for her, all charm. "What are we waiting for?"

They made it to the car before Neal stopped completely, eyes wide and disappointed. "My anklet."

"Deactivated half an hour ago," Elizabeth replied primly, getting into the driver's seat.

**AN: So yeah. Love this show. Technically two little ficlets in there but I'm not cheap enough to split them up. They both relate. R and R if you please. **


End file.
